Proposed is the creation of a system which, through use of barcode technology, will facilitate required physician reporting of physician visits in nursing homes. In addition to such facilitation, the system will provide ongoing daily reports on physician visits as a means to reconciling these with mandated written reports. While purchase and use of the emergent system will be justified from a commercial standpoint, i.e., to save otherwise substantial losses associated with incorrect billing, it will be designed for use as a more general resident monitoring tool, as well. The technology -- and the database system -- will be designed to facilitate automated recording and reporting of who does what, for whom, when, and for how long. Routine use of this system as a clinical and administrative supervisory tool will help to ensure delivery of optimal care to nursing home residents.